bepfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyrics: The Time (Dirty Bit)
This is the lyrics of The Time (Dirty Bit) song from The Beginning. ---- will.i.am I had the time of my life and I never Felt this way before And I swear this is true and I owe it All to you Fergie Oh I had the time of my life and I Never felt this way before And I swear this is true and I owe it All to you you you you you you you you you you you will.i.am ... dirty bit ... dirty bit I-I came up in here to rock Light a fire make it hot I don't wanna take no pictures I just wanna take some shots So come on lets go lets lose control Lets do it all night till we can't do it no more We gon rock it to the sound Turn it up and watch it (bounce) We gon rock it to the top Until the roof gon (pouring) down And yea it's hot in here The temperature It's got these ladies gettin freakier Fergie I got freaky freaky baby I was chillin with my ladies I didn't come to get (boogie) I come here to get crazy I was born to get wild that's my style If you didn't know that, Well baby now you know now, All Cuz I'm havin a good time with you I'm tellin you will.i.am I had the time of my life And I never felt this way before And I swear this is true And I owe it all to you Fergie Oh I had the time of my life And I Never felt this way before And I swear this is true And I owe it all to you you you you you you you you you you you will.i.am ... dirty bit ... dirty bit Apl.de.ap A-All these girls they like my swagger They callin' me Mick Jagger I be rollin like the stones (yet) Sadder jet lagger We ain't messin with no maggots Messin with the baddest Chicks in the club Honey what's up Mirror mirror on the wall Who's the baddest of em all Yes gotta be the apple I'm the mac daddy yall Haters better step back Ladies Don't (hold your up) I'm the party Application rock it just like that All Cuz I'm havin a good time with you I'm tellin you will.i.am I had the time of my life and I never Felt this before And I swear this is true and I owe it All to you Fergie Oh I I I had the time of my life and I Never felt this way before fore And I swear-swear this is true u u u and I owe it All to you will.i.am I I I I had the time of my li-a-a-fe and I never Felt this way before-for And I swear-swear this is true-u-u-u-u and I owe it All to you Fergie Oh I I I I I had the time of my li-a-a-a-fe and I Never felt this way before-for And I swear-swear this is true-u-u-u-u and I owe it All to you Dirty bit Category:Lyrics Category:The Beginning